An Unearthly Child (TV)
An Unearthly Child (Un enfant venu d’ailleurs) est le premier épisode de la première saison. Il introduit le Docteur, le TARDIS et ses premiers compagnons : Susan Foreman, Barbara Wright et Ian Chesterton. Synopsis Les enseignants Barbara Wright et Ian Chesterton sont intrigués par leur élève Susan Foreman qui possède un incroyable savoir scientifique mais ignore des choses courantes. Ils la suivent et sont surpris de la voir pénétrer dans un chantier où se trouve une cabine téléphonique de la police. L’intérieur est plus grand que l’extérieur. Susan et son grand-père, un vieil homme irascible qui se fait appeler le Docteur, expliquent que la cabine, le TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension in Space) est un vaisseau capable de voyager dans l’espace et le temps. Le Docteur fait démarrer le TARDIS qui remonte le temps et arrive à l’ère préhistorique. Les voyageurs du temps font la rencontre d’une tribu et sont mêlés à une lutte pour le pouvoir et le contrôle du feu. À l’issue de l'aventure, le TARDIS repart mais se retrouve sur une autre planète. Résumé détaillé Partie 1 : An Unearthly Child Londres en 1963. Alors qu'il fait sa ronde dans le quartier de Shoreditch, un Policier s'immobilise soudainement devant les portes du dépotoir portant l'enseigne I.M. Foreman se situant au 76 Totter's Lane. Le policier tend l'oreille un moment puis il reprend sa ronde habituelle ne se doutant pas que le bourdonnement qu'il avait surpris provenait d'un cabine de police situait derrière les portes du dépotoir. C'est la fin des cours à la Coal Hill School. Barbara Wright, professeur d'histoire, quitte sa salle de cours mais demande à l'une de ses élèves, Susan Foreman de l'attendre quelques minutes. Barbara se rend dans la salle voisine et y rencontre son ami Ian Chesterton, le professeur de sciences. Barbara commence à se plaindre de sa journée et en particulier de Susan. Chesterton laisse alors entendre qu'il a également des problèmes avec la jeune fille. En effet, Ian est étonné qu'une étudiante de quinze ans puisse en savoir autant, si ce n'est plus que lui en matière de science, selon le professeur, Susan ne peut être qu'un génie. Barbara confirme les dires de Ian et ajoute que l'étudiante est très douée en histoire mais lorsque Barbara lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir travailler chez elle pour l'aider dans ses études, celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement en expliquant que son grand-père, un docteur, détestait les étrangers. De plus les notes des devoirs de la jeune fille avaient étrangement baissé depuis leur conversation. Intriguée, Barbara avait alors voulu rencontrer le grand-père de Susan mais lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à l'adresse de la jeune fille se situant au 76 Totter's Lane, elle s'était retrouvée devant un dépotoir. Dubitatif à son tour, Ian décide d'accompagner Barbara au 76 Totter's Lane afin de voir où se rend la jeune fille chaque soir. Avant de quitter l'école, les deux professeurs vont voir Susan qui attendait toujours dans la salle d'attente en écoutant de la musique afin que Barbara lui remette un livre sur la Révolution Française. Ian propose alors à la jeune fille de la raccompagner chez elle mais celle-ci décline l'offre poliment en disant qu'elle préfère rentrer seule car elle aime le côté mystérieux de la nuit. Les deux professeurs quittent alors l'école tandis que Susan ouvre le livre sur la Révolution et constate dès les premières pages qu'il est «faux». Le soir même, Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright se garent devant les portes du dépotoir de I.M. Foreman et constatent que Susan n'est pas encore arrivée, ils commencent à discuter ensemble. Alors que Barbara tente de s'expliquer leur présence ici, Ian affirme qu'ils sont devant le dépotoir uniquement par curiosité, les deux professeurs étant fortement intrigués par la jeune fille. En effet, ils ne peuvent nier la supériorité de Susan sur certains sujets mais ils sont également obligés de reconnaître qu'il existe des domaines simples que Susan ignore complétement. Barbara cite comme exemple, le fait que Susan ne connaisse pas le système de monnaie en Angleterre et Ian parle d'un simple problème de logique que Susan avait tenté de résoudre avec une méthode trop difficile. Finalement, les deux professeurs voient arriver Susan qui se faufile discrètement dans le dépotoir. Inquiets, Ian et Barbara descendent de voiture et entrent également à l'intérieur malgré un mauvais pressentiment de la jeune femme. Éberlués par l’amoncellement d'objets régnant dans le dépotoir, Ian et Barbara s'enfoncent tant bien que mal dans la pièce. Ils arrivent finalement devant une cabine de police. En posant la main sur elle, Ian ressent une légère vibration et il comprend que la cabine est vivante. Barbara, de plus en plus mal à l'aise décide d'aller chercher un policier, mais au moment où ils allaient sortir, ils entendent la voix d'un homme en train de tousser qui s'approche, les deux professeurs décident alors de se cacher. Ils voient alors un vieillard entrer dans le dépotoir et s'approcher de la cabine de police. C'est à ce moment là que la voix de Susan appelant son grand-père surgit de l'intérieur de la cabine. En reconnaissant la voix, Barbara pousse un cri d'exclamation. Démasqués, les deux intrus sortent de leur cachette et vont se présenter au vieil homme. Lorsqu'il comprend qu'ils ne sont pas de la police, le vieillard pousse un soupir et commence à prendre les deux visiteurs de haut et à leur parler avec condescendance, de plus il nie avoir entendu Susan. Lorsque Ian lui demande de jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur de la cabine pour voir si Susan va bien, le Docteur l'ignore complétement. Ian le menace alors d'aller chercher un policier mais une nouvelle fois le vieil homme se montre sarcastique et ne prête pas attention au professeur. Finalement, Susan qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la cabine, ouvre les portes qui jusqu'alors restaient hermétiquement closes. Barbara et Ian, voyant la cabine s'ouvrir foncent à l'intérieur en bousculant le Docteur et ils sont éberlués de se retrouver dans une pièce gigantesque composée de plusieurs appareils futuristes. Le Docteur entre à leur suite dans le TARDIS et demande à sa petite-fille de fermer les portes. Le vieil homme s'en prend alors à Susan en lui reprochant d'avoir été à l'école. Il regrette également d'être resté trop longtemps au même endroit. Ian quant à lui n'en revient toujours pas et se croit dans une illusion. Exaspéré, le Docteur tente vainement une explication mais en voyant la tête de Ian qui ne comprend toujours pas, il n'insiste pas plus. Le Docteur ne semble pas décider à laisser partir ses captifs, en effet il craint que les professeurs aillent parler du vaisseau à l'extérieur. Susan explique aux deux intrus qu'ils se trouvent à bord du TARDIS, un vaisseau pouvant se déplacer dans l'espace et le temps. Le vieil homme divulgue ensuite que lui et sa petite-fille sont issus d'une autre civilisation dont ils ont été exclus mais qu'ils gardent l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer un jour sur leur planète. Malgré les demandes de Susan, le Docteur refuse toujours de laisser partir ses prisonniers, Ian essaye alors d'ouvrir lui-même les portes mais il ne fait que se prendre une décharge électrique de la part du TARDIS. Susan intervient une nouvelle fois pour convaincre son grand-père, mais celui-ci décide d'activer le TARDIS. Le vaisseau commence alors à se mettre en mouvement. Les deux intrus peu habitués à ce genre de voyage s'évanouissent tandis que le TARDIS quitte Londres. Lorsqu'ils se posent enfin, ils se trouvent dans une lande désertique, mais personne à l'intérieur ne se doute qu'ils sont observés par une étrange silhouette. Partie 2 : The Cave of Skulls Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où le TARDIS s'est posé, une tribu d'hommes préhistoriques observe avec inquiétude leur chef qui tente vainement de faire du feu en frottant ses mains contre un os. Za, le chef de la tribu, revendique alors qu'il est le fils du premier faiseur de feu mais que celui-ci ne lui a pas appris comment s'y prendre pour le faire. Sceptique, une vieille femme déclare que la tribu était bien mieux avant l'apparition du feu et que de toute façon Za ne parviendrait jamais à en faire. La femme de Za, Hur, le rejoint et lui avoue que les anciens de la tribu n'ont plus confiance en leur leader et qu'ils considèrent la possibilité de le remplacer par un nouveau venu du nom de Kal. Elle ajoute que selon la volonté de son père, elle devra épouser Kal si celui-ci devient le chef de tribu. À l'intérieur du TARDIS, Barbara et Ian reprennent leurs esprits tandis que le Docteur et Susan sont déjà en train d'analyser les caractéristiques extérieures du lieu où ils viennent d’atterrir. Susan est la première à constater qu'ils ne sont plus en 1963. Le docteur, lui, remarque une anomalie sur l'un de ses cadrans. Barbara les interrompt alors pour demander ce qui s'est passé, Ian quant à lui persiste à croire en une farce. Le Docteur tente alors de les convaincre en leur montrant l'écran du scanner qui leur permet de voir la lande désertique sur laquelle ils sont posés. Barbara finit par croire les deux voyageurs mais Ian insiste pour que le Docteur ouvre les portes du TARDIS. Celui-ci après vérification des radiations et des autres possibilités de danger sur ses cadrans décide finalement d'ouvrir les portes. À l'extérieur, le Docteur et Susan sont surpris de découvrir que le TARDIS a toujours l’apparence d'une cabine de police alors qu'il aurait dû revêtir une apparence plus appropriée à l'époque où les voyageurs ont atterri. Le docteur décide alors de s'écarter un peu pour aller prendre des échantillons de terre et ainsi établir en quelle année ils se trouvent. Malheureusement, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est observé par un homme préhistorique. Ce dernier, en voyant le voyageur allumer sa pipe à l'aide d'une allumette décide de le faire prisonnier et de l'amener à sa tribu. Les trois autres compagnons du Docteur entendent le vieil homme crier mais lorsqu'ils arrivent sur place, ils ne découvrent que le carnet de notes du Docteur abandonné sur le sol. De retour dans la caverne préhistorique, Horg, un membre de la tribu vient voir Za pour l'informer des intentions de Kal. Celui-ci cherche à prendre la place de chef de tribu. Za réfléchit à la possibilité de se débarrasser définitivement de son adversaire lorsque ce dernier entre dans la caverne en portant un vieil homme sur son dos. Kal les informe qu'il a vu l'étrange vieillard faire du feu et exhaler de la fumée. Il ajoute qu'il l'a amené sur place pour qu'il sauve la tribu. La tension entre Za et Kal atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'ils tentent d'en venir aux mains et Hur est obligée d'intervenir. Cependant leur conflit s’arrête net lorsque le Docteur reprend connaissance et intervient entre les deux hommes en affirmant qu'il va leur faire du feu en échange de sa liberté. Malheureusement, en palpant ses poches, le Docteur se rend compte qu'il n'a plus ses allumettes. Za, comprenant l’incapacité du vieillard à faire du feu, retourne une nouvelle fois la tribu contre Kal en le traitant ouvertement de menteur. Kal, déstabilisé par les moqueries du clan, menace le Docteur avec un silex en le suppliant de faire du feu. Susan entre alors en trombe dans la caverne et saute sur le dos de Kal. Malheureusement, Susan, Barbara et Ian se font rapidement maitriser par les hommes préhistoriques et les quatre voyageurs sont emmenés comme prisonnier dans la «Grotte des crânes» sous les reproches de Old Mother qui aurait préféré les voir mourir. Partie 3 : The Forest of Fear Toujours dans la Grotte des Crânes, Ian, Barbara, et Susan tentent de s'échapper; bien que le Docteur semble inconsolable et ne soit pas d'une grande aide. Ian s'énerve sur lui, ce qui pousse le Docteur à suggérer d'utiliser les os des morts pour couper les liens qui leur attachent les pieds et les mains. Le groupe commence à s'unifier. De retour dans la caverne principale, on voit que la tribu s'est endormie. La vieille femme se réveille. Elle vole le couteau de Za et se dirige vers la Grotte des Crânes. Sans être vu de la vieille femme, Hur a observé la scène. Quand elle arrive à la Grotte des Crânes, elle se trouve face à un gros rocher bloquant le passage. Peu importe, car celle-ci semble connaître un autre passage. Dans la Grotte des Crânes, le Docteur et les autres essaient de libérer Ian pour qu'il puisse les défendre en cas de besoin. Susan hurle quand elle voit surgir la vieille femme de la végétation qui bloque la Grotte. Hur réveille Za et l'emmène hors de la caverne pour l'informer que la doyenne a pris son couteau pour se rendre vers la Grotte. Ils décident qu'elle s'est rendue à la Grotte des Crânes. Hur pense que la doyenne est effrayée par le feu, et qu'elle va tuer les quatre étrangers pour empêcher la tribu de découvrir ce secret. Pourtant, la doyenne utilise le couteau pour les libérer, pendant que dehors Za et Hur essaient de déplacer le rocher. Au moment où celui-ci bouge, les quatre s'enfuient par l'autre côté. Za, frustré, jette la doyenne sur le sol. Hur convainc Za que le seul moyen qu'il ait de conserver la tête de la tribu est de capturer le Docteur et de domestiquer le feu. Za et Hur plongent dans la forêt à la poursuite des fuyards. Fuyards qui eux sont perdus dans la forêt, et tentent de retrouver le chemin vers le TARDIS. Une fois encore, Ian et le Docteur se brouillent tandis que Ian prend la tête de la marche. Pendant qu'ils débatent, Barbara trébuche et tombe. Elle atterrit sur un cadavre de sanglier et crie. Ce qui alerte Za et Hur. Le mouvement dans les sous-bois incite le Docteur et ses compagnons à se cacher. Quand Za et Hur les trouvent, Za est attaqué par une bête sauvage qui le blesse gravement. Contre l'envie du Docteur, Barbara et Ian essaient d'aider Za. Le Docteur essaie d'empêcher Susan de les suivre, insinuant qu'il allait laisser Ian et Barbara derrière. Ian et Barbara aident Za, à la grande surprise de Hur. Elle ne comprend pas le concept d'amitié. Hur est ouvertement hostile envers Susan, pensant qu'elle essaie de lui voler Za. Le Docteur est si désespéré de les laisser qu'il semble envisager de tuer l'Homme des Cavernes, mais il est arrêté par Ian. Le Docteur rappelle à ses compagnons que la doyenne est toujours avec les autres. Il s'inquiète qu'elle puisse les réveiller et les lancer à leur poursuite. Ce qui pousse Ian à fabriquer un branquard de fortune pour porter Za jusqu'au TARDIS et le guérir là-bas. De retour dans la caverne, Kal est allé à la Grotte et l'a trouvée vide. Il interroge la doyenne qui lui dit qu'elle a libéré le Docteur et ses compagnons. Kal la tue. Il retourne voir les autres et leur annonce que c'est Za qui a libéré le Docteur pour conserver le secret du feu pour lui seul. La tribu est sceptique et Kal dit que la doyenne confirmera ses dires. Quand Kal retourne à la Grotte et "découvre" la doyenne morte, il dit que c'est probablement Za qui l'a tuée. Kal s'autoproclame chef et emmène sa tribu à la recherche de Za. Le Docteur et ses compagnons trouvent heureusement le TARDIS. Mais leurs espoirs de fuite s'évanouissent quand ils trouvent les hommes de la tribu devant, guettant leur retour. Partie 4 : The Firemaker Les quatre voyageurs sont de retour au campement. La tribu se montre avant tout hostile à Za et ses amis, spécialement quand ils l'accusent d'avoir tué leur chef, mais le Docteur les convainc que c'est Kal qui a tué la Doyenne en piégeant Za, le forçant à montrer son couteau ensanglanté. La Docteur et Ian poussent la tribu à jeter Kal dans la forêt. Za rétabli redevient chef, mais au lieu de montrer sa gratitude en libérant les prisonniers comme le Docteur s'y attendait, il ordonne qu'on les renvoie à la Grotte aux Crânes où il apprendra d'eux le secret du feu - sans quoi il les sacrifierait à l'Orbe. Dans la Grotte des Crânes, Ian fait du feu pour Za, en espérant que ce cadeau convincra la tribu de les laisser partir. Za entre pour parler avec eux et est transporté par le feu. Ian dit que dans sa "tribu", tout le monde sait comment faire du feu. Za lui demande s'il est le chef de sa tribu. Il répond (en faisant un signe à Susan) que c'est le Docteur qui est le chef. Cependant, Kal se faufile jusqu'au camp. Il tue le garde à l'extérieur de la grotte et attaque Za. Kal, voyant le feu, entaille immédiatement Za de sa hache. Za attrape une épaisse branche pour se défendre et casse la hache de Kal à l'aide de celle-ci. Za finit par avoir l'avantage et étrangle Kal, le projetant contre le sol de la grotte. Za attrape une grosse pierre, pendant que Barbara tourne la tête sachant que ce que Za s’apprête à faire sera trop horrible à voir. Za écrase la pierre sur la tête de Kal, le tuant en lui brisant le crâne, confirmant ainsi sa supériorité; le Docteur est visiblement perturbé par cette action barbare. Possédant le feu, il est à présent le chef incontesté. Cepandant, il laisse le Docteur et ses compagnons croupir dans la grotte. Après être parti chasser, Za décrète que les voyageurs ne pourront pas partir, mais feront partie de sa tribu, il ordonne alors de les enfermer dans la Grotte pour toujours. Les quatre compagnons cherchent un moyen de s'échapper, Susan place alors un crâne dans le feu. Ian met alors en place un plan visant à effrayer et à distraire la tribu assez longtemps pour leur permettre de fuir. Quatre crânes sont placés sur des torches. Cette vision macabre distrait les habitants de la grotte, permettant aux voyageurs de s'échapper dans la forêt. Cette fois ci, les quatre parviennent à retourner au TARDIS; le Docteur rentre juste avant que les poursuivants ne les attrapent. Le TARDIS se dématérialise sous les jets de lance des attaquants, laissant ceux-ci stupéfaits. Za, quant à lui, semble vaincu. Le Docteur explique qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où le TARDIS les mènera car il n'affiche aucune donnée qui permettrait au Docteur de diriger le vaisseau. À leur arrivée, le scanner montre leur nouvelle destination, une jungle mystérieuse pleine d'étranges arbres. Avant de pouvoir sortir, le Docteur demande à Susan de vérifier les niveaux de radioactivité, qui semblent être normaux. Lorsqu'ils quittent la salle de la console, pour se nettoyer, l'aiguille du détecteur de radiation franchit la zone "Danger" ... Acteurs *Le Docteur - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Za - Derek Newark *Hur - Alethea Charlton *Old Mother - Eileen Way *Kal - Jeremy Young *Horg - Howard Lang *Policier - Reg Cranfield (non crédité) *Enfants de l’école (Tous non crédités) - Francesca Bertorelli, Carole Clarke, Heather Lyons, Mavis Ransom, Cedric Schoeman, Brian Thomas, Richard Wilson, Leslie Bates *Membres de la tribu (Tous non crédités) - Billie Davis, Brenda Proctor, Lyn Turner, Doreen Ubells, Frank Wheatley, Janet Fairhead *Enfants de la tribu (Tous non crédités) - Antonia Moss, Julie Moss, Timothy Palmer, David Rosen, Trevor Thomas, Elizabeth White *Kal's shadow - Leslie Bates (non crédité) *Double for Kal - Billy Cornelius (non crédité) *Double for Za - Derek Ware (non crédité) Continuité *Le Docteur retourne en 1963 sur les mêmes lieux dans l’épisode Remembrance of the Daleks *Cet épisode se situe après la bande-dessinée (comic) Operation Proteus. * Cet épisode se situe avant la bande-dessinée (comic) Playtime. *L'épisode télévisé suivant est : The Daleks. Notes *Cette histoire est aussi connue sous le nom de 100,000 BC, The Tribe of Gum, The Firemakers, et Cavemen. *La première version du premier épisode précisait que le Docteur et Susan venaient du futur. Le caractère du Docteur a aussi été adoucie. *L'épisode a été diffusé le lendemain de l'assassinat de J.F. Kennedy. *A ce stade de la série, on ne sait pas encore que le Docteur est un Seigneur du Temps. Cette notion n'apparaîtra qu'avec l'ultime épisode du Deuxième Docteur : The War Games. Audience *Pour "An Unearthly Child", l'audience fut de 4,4 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *Pour "The Caves of Skulls", l'audience fut de 5,9 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *Pour "The Forest of Fear", l'audience fut de 9,9 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *Pour "The Firemaker", l'audience fut de 6,4 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. Novélisation Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child, écrit par Terrance Dicks, Target Books, 1981. Edition française : Docteur Who entre en scène. Garancière, coll. Docteur Who n° 1, mars 1987. Traduction : Jean-Daniel Brèque. es:An Unearthly Child ru:Неземное дитя en:An Unearthly Child (TV story) he:ילד לא ארצי pt:An Unearthly Child Catégorie:Épisodes du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes avec Susan Foreman Catégorie:Épisodes avec Barbara Wright Catégorie:Épisodes avec Ian Chesterton Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes se déroulant sur Terre Catégorie:Épisodes écrits par Anthony Coburn Catégorie:Épisodes produits par Verity Lambert Catégorie:Épisodes diffusés en 1963 Catégorie:Épisodes réalisés par Waris Hussein Catégorie:Scripts édités par David Whitaker Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés historiques